Graduation Part 2 A different turn of events
by hiddenloner
Summary: Whats happens when sensei isn't able to contact Ron to take up the mantle of monkey master. Does the world bow down to the Lowaridan rule or will someone be able to help Ron unlock his powers
1. Chapter 1

Ok this if my first fanfic I every written so please I welcome constructive criticism that anyone might have, and I don't own Kim Possible or any of the characters associated with the show it's all owned by Disney in case you didn't know

**Graduation part 2 – A different turn of events**

**Chapter One**

Warhok was holding Kim up by her leg turning his attention to Warmonga "come Warmonga we will take this one as a trophy she will look handsome mounted next to your formgongle spine" he said (a/n: this is just my guess of what he actually said in the episode and how it is spelt so forgive me if I am mistaken) Ron had gotten back to his feet and heard what Warhok had planned for Kim. His beloved Kim there she was and he couldn't do a thing to help her as he realized this he dropped to his knees in despair and lowered his head in shame with a defeated look in his eyes. It's my fault that Kim is in trouble he thought miserably, both Warhok and Warmonga looked at him and started to laugh at him " oh my Warmonga look at the pathetic human do you think we should put him out of his misery?" Warhok had said mockingly Warmonga smiling cruelly replied "not yet we shall make him watch the death of the one he holds so dear" the pair laughed evilly.

Sensei had been trying to contact Ron but was able to reach him a look of worry etched on his face as he started to believe that the chosen one was indeed gone, the prophesied monkey master was gone without realizing his full potential he thought sadly. Just as he was coming to this conclusion a student ran to his quarters "Sensei something happening to the Lotus blade, it started to float and glow blue" the student said breathlessly. Sensei opened his eyes in shock as he remembered what he had read in ancient scrolls concerning the Lotus blade, how it is connected to its master and if for any reason the sword wielder wasn't unable to unlock, unleash or use the Mystical Monkey power the sword would help its master.

Ron was still on his knees as he heard to conversation between to the two aliens the thought death didn't seem so bad compared to how he was feeling now actually compared to the pain he felt because he had failed Kim the love of his life there wasn't anything they could do to him what would be worse than that. Both Warhok and Warmonga had been watching Ron the whole time and found it amusing that these fools had thought their efforts had been successful, how hopeful they seemed as it looked like the crisis was finally over know the boy looked the exact opposite of that like all hope was gone and death was approaching.

Warmonga looked at Warhok and said "let's get this over with once they are disposed of we can focus on conquering the rest of this pathetic planet, although we could just take our trophy go back to the ship and blow this planet to smithereens" with this Warhok started to laugh again and replied with a smirk "I like the way you think Warmonga I am really sick of this pathetic planet and to be honest these creatures are not worth the time or effort necessary to even bother with conquering anyway, let's just blow this planet up and go and if we are lucky we will be able to making it in time to the intergalactic fighting arena, I hear the main events a death match between the Demonic Hellhound and Come-a-Kazi" at this Warmonga looked excited nothing got her more excited than watching s death match at the IGFA except for planetary destruction and today she get to do both .As the pair started to walk away taking Kim with them laughing exciting and predicting how was going to win the death match suddenly a bright light appeared blinding everyone in the area. After few moments had passed Ron opened his eyes and looked around he noticed that Warhok and Warmonga has stopped completely, it took Ron a long time to notice that it wasn't just them that had stopped. Time had stopped completely all around him nothing moved whatsoever he wasn't sure what, how or why this was happening but all he knew was that it was suddenly he felted someone softly squeeze his right shoulder.

He turned round to see someone he didn't think he would it was Kim Possible, Ron was stunned he couldn't believe his eyes as she stood right in front of him, taking a second to take in the sight he was seeing he noticed that this Kim was wearing her mission gear and looked a couple of years older in her 20s or something, glancing quickly back to pair of aliens to see Kim was still there in the tattered graduation robe she'd been wearing. Turning back to the Kim beside him he asked "what's going on here, is this a dream or something" ignoring the question Kim replied "You must use your monkey power Ron I know you can do it" shaking his head "you know I can't Kim it comes when it feels like it I have no control over it" Ron said sadly. Giving him a small smile she said "Yes you can, you can control it you just have to stop fearing the power and accept it, think of it as a gift not as burden and it will come to you" again Ron shock his head and said "I want to be able to use the power Kim, I want be able to protect you with it but I can't summon it" Ron said in a depressed tone. Thinking to herself Kim realized there was only one person she knew that could help him unlock his powers, "Ron, I'm gonna get someone who could help you unlock your powers "Kim said, Ron looked at her confused and asked "Yeah and who could that be? " Kim pointed to the right and simply said "him".

So, who is the person that Kim is going to get to help her to unlock Ron's Mystical Monkey Powers and can he actually help Ron unlock his dormant powers and of course where did this Kim come from in the first place? And of course will the Lowardians actually succeed in blowing up the planet I guess we will have to wait and see.


	2. Chapter 2

The next chapter to Graduation part 2 – A different turn of events, I hope you are enjoying the story so far it's been in my head for a while so I thought I'd type it out to see if others would enjoy. I appreciate anyone who takes the time just to read the story, but if you have any complaints, compliments or recommendations let me know.

Also Kim Possible and all associated characters are owned by Disney if you didn't already know

**Graduation part 2 – A different turn of events**

**Chapter Two**

Looking to where Kim was pointing hoping to see Sensei or someone very knowledgeable about Mystical Monkey Power, he didn't see anyone in fact apart from who was here already the area looked deserted as he turned back to face Kim he asked " I don't see anyone, who supposed to be helping me?".

Still looking where she was pointing Kim said nothing and watched as a small monkey statue with a golden banana inserted into the center rose up from the ground. Ron turned around amazed (and a little bit worried) at seeing the monkey statue appear from nowhere as the banana started to glow golden.

A green light started to surround the area as a short bald headed man with a monkey on his right shoulder appeared in the middle of the light. "Ah Ron Stoppable it is a pleasure to meet you "the mysterious man said with a smile on his face.

Ron was confused, he absolutely no idea who this person was yet he seemed to know who he was "who are you? " Ron asked his voice sounding a bit anxious.

"I am merely a prophet, called by your powers to help you embrace them" he said still smiling.

"What do you mean embrace them, I've haven't been able to control it but why wouldn't I not want to use my powers" Ron asked still confused.

"Close your eyes, I shall see if I can help awaken your dormant powers" the prophet said as he closed his eyes and assumed the lotus mediation position.

Looking around to see Kim nod at him, he decided that he may as well try it, "anything to help Kim" he thought.

Ron started to glow blue as the prophet focused his energy on unlocking Ron's powers, several minutes passed but to Ron it felt like forever. Finally the prophet appeared to be finished, the prophet turned to Ron with a frown on his face and said "this is most interesting, your powers are already unlocked but you still can't use them".

"What do you mean my powers are already unlocked? If they were unlocked shouldn't I be able to use them?" Ron asked incredulously.

"Forgive me, I not completely sure but I know the reason why you can't use your powers" the prophet said, Ron shot him a confused looked and the prophet continued. "You see, it's not that you can't use them but that you are holding them back, you may think that you are not but deep with your heart you chose not to use them, I do not know the reason why maybe it's because of your fear of monkeys or something else entirely." The prophet explained and with that he disappeared along with the banana and monkey statue.

Ron stood there with a depressed look on his face as he heard this, sighing deeply he bowed his head in shame "even now with all this help I still can't use my monkey powers, maybe everyone was right about me I am a loser and a buffoon, I mean even now I can't help the one person who means the world to me that's got failure written all over and that's what I am a failure" Ron said in a depressed tone his eyes tearing up.

"No Ron, you're not a loser and you're not a buffoon either "Kim said looking sadly as she heard what Ron had said about himself "I mean I don't think of you like that at all, I think you're kind, brave, loyal and the best person I ever met, I couldn't do at least half the things I can do if you weren't at my side" Kim said trying to raise his spirits.

"How can you say that Kim, I mean even now I still can't do anything right, I'm going to fail you once more and now you're gonna pay the ultimate price for it" Ron practically screamed.

"So you're not even going to try Ron?" Kim asked as she sounded close to tears "you're going to give up, the Ron I know wouldn't give up like that. "You know my slogan I can do anything?" Ron weakly nodded "I can do anything as long as you're at my side, you're my strength the person I look to when all hope seems lost" as Kim said this there was another bright light just like earlier when a person started to emerge from the light.

At that moment at the secret ninja school Yamanochi the Lotus blade started to dim and then glow brightly once more, this repeated as everyone watched in awe and confusion and were trying to figure out why the sword was acting in such a manner.

"Sensei what's wrong with the Lotus blade" Yori asked as she looked at wonder at lotus blade" does this mean that the chosen has passed from this world, that he has failed against this threat?" Sensei turned to face her and answered "I am not sure but it appears to me that the Lotus blade is choosing between two different people, but as to the why I don't not know as the Lotus blade is bound to the one it calls master until that master falls" Sensei said with a concerned look on his face.

The Lotus blade still alternating between glowing brightly and dimming no-one spoke for several minutes as until it appeared to come to a decision, it was glowing even more brightly than before it glow so bright that it hurt to look at the Lotus blade."Turning to his students he informed them to start searching the scrolls about the Lotus blade to see if they could discover the reason why the Lotus blade was acting in such a manner.

As the figure walked towards them he was looking around as if to see what was out of place eventually they were able to see who it was, it was Ron but like Kim he appeared to be in his twenties wearing his mission gear with a big grin on his face. "Hey K.P what's the sitch, you know I never get tired of saying that.

Kim laughed and thought "here he is again to help me when I need it most, like I just said I can do anything with you around" looking at him smiling she said "Our boy here needs so help unlocking his Mystical Monkey powers R.S"

Looking even more confused than before Ron turned to his older self and asked "when did she start calling you R.S" his older self turned to look at him and said "that's not important , but what is important that we figure out why you can't use your powers and what we can do about it" older Ron said.

"We asked the prophet and he said that his powers are unlocked but he's holding them back for some reason" Kim explained. Looking at them both Ron said" it's because I'm a loser and a buffoon and I can't do anything right" Ron said as he got over the shock of looking at himself.

"Is that what you really think, that we are a loser and a buffoon, because I don't think that and neither should you. K.P here doesn't think you're a loser or a buffoon in fact you and I know quite well she's never thought that at all and she never will" older Ron said giving Kim a big smile.

"But I'm not surprised that the prophet wasn't able to help in this case, as skilled and knowledgeable as he is when it comes to Mystical Monkey Power and helping with its training and mastery. It isn't that power is locked or anything. I mean it's been unlocked ever since we obtained all those years ago, Ron here has been holding it back in fear" He continued.

Upon hearing this Kim's eyes light up as she figured it out thinking to herself" it's so obvious I should have realized it sooner but I didn't". Turning to Kim he said "can you give us a couple of minutes to discuss the reason why, I think he feel more comfortable if it was just me and him" Older Ron asked.

Kim simply smiled and walked away to give the two Ron's time and space to talk thinking to herself" if anyone can help him it's my Ron".

So that's concludes chapter two but what is the reason that prevents Ron from accessing his Mystical Monkey Power? If anyone should know it would be Ron older self.


	3. Chapter 3

Ron still having trouble with his Monkey powers can his older self help him through what is holding him back before it is too late, and why did the Lotus blade react so strangely? You have to read on to find out, as always any comments, compliments and complaints are all welcome.

I don't own Kim Possible or any related characters it all belongs to Disney.

**Graduation part 2 – A different turn of events**

**Chapter 3**

(a/n: In this chapter I will refer the older Ron as R.S to help eliminate confusion)

Sensei was still trying to figure out why the Lotus blade acted in such a manner as it should only have one master. Feeling very uncertain about the situation, he decided he would try to see if he could sense the chosen ones mystical energies when a startled cry from near the entrance of the school caught his attention, hoping it was somehow related the answer to the questions Sensei hurried there immediately.

Quickly approaching where he had heard the cry he saw that several people were just outside the school not moving an inch whatsoever as if they were frozen to the spot. Wanting to get to the bottom of this mystery quickly he asked the student who were already there.

"What's going on here? Why are they not moving?" Sensei asked the shocked student, weakly the student replied "I don't know Sensei they were going into town to see if they could some information on the chosen one current status when the second they left the school grounds, they just stopped moving all together".

Sensei thought to himself" this is a rare technique indeed the ability to freeze time and space expect for yourself and whoever you choose, the last time it was reported to have last used was when the founder of the school Toshimu used it, in order to reflect on his life and his past adventures, it was upon this reflection he decided to found this school,".

The young student look at Sensei hoping that could explain what was going on but was ignored as Sensei continued to think. "The whole world has frozen in time except for here at Yamanochi as this place was protected from such use of power and mostly likely where the chosen one is" As Sensei realized this he felt a smile on his face turning to the young student he said" don't worry they will be fine, but I can't answer any questions about this at the moment".

Ron looked at R.S and waited for him to speak the reason why he was afraid of using his power, after moments of silence R.S asked Ron "what's the most important thing to you at this point in time" Ron looked at him incredulously before he responded "dude you should know that better than anyone, you know it's Kim, she's the best thing that's ever happened to me and I love her".

R.S stood there with a satisfied look on his face as he said "and there in a way lays your problem" Ron looked at him confused as he thought "what's he on about there's no way Kim could be the problem" not understanding what he meant Ron asked him to clarify his answer.

R.S thought for a moment before asking "how many times have you used your monkey powers around Kim?" Ron took a moment to think but he couldn't think of a time he had, "I don't think I ever have, but when have I used my powers to begin with?" Ron asked.

Chuckling slighting R.S answered "how about the time you spent the week at Yamanochi, you managed to defeat Fukushima and used your power to make sure he wouldn't get up by surrounding him by icicles, or how about you defeated all those monkey ninjas while Hana was on your back, you used your power subconsciously in order to use monkey kung-fu, do you remember?".

Ron thought for a moment as he remembered these events "I remember those times but how does that answer my question?" R.S replied "when you used your powers, was Kim near you at the time?, no she wasn't, she certainly wasn't at Yamanochi and she and Yori only arrived when you had already defeated the monkey ninjas".

"I suppose you're right I guess" Ron admitted sheepishly," but what can I do about it now I still can't use my powers and now I'm going to lose her"

R.S again thought to himself for a moment" now we're getting somewhere, but we aren't at the heart of the problem just yet" before saying "your love for Kim is kind of a doubled bladed sword in a sense, you get happiness, inner strength, bravery and all that, however it because of this love you have fear I don't know if you realize what exactly this fear is yet, but you will.

"You know you sound a bit like Sensei cryptic as always when to comes to advice" Ron joked, R.S laughed and replied "it's because the advice that is given isn't always supposed to be just present a answer or solution immediately, it takes reflection and insight to gather the meaning from it" as he heard this Ron started to try figure what was holding him back from using his powers, still he got nothing.

Suddenly Ron came to the conclusion "I'm afraid I'll lose Kim's friendship and love " he said quietly more to himself then to R.S, Ron also realized the irony of this situation as can't use his powers for fear of losing Kim, but if he doesn't he lose her anyway. R.S smiled as he realized that Ron was close to the truth "just a little bit more and we will have cleared all the doubt from him"

Ron felt he was close, it was like he could sense his power but he couldn't quite grasp just yet. He started to think "maybe if I can find the source of what created the avoidance of using my powers I will be able to tap into them and save Kim's life, and will what happens after" upon completing this thought he resolved to unlock his powers no matter what.

R.S suddenly asked him "who is the villain that always goes around looking for some kind of monkey prophecy, monkey statue, monkey amulet, you get the picture" Ron answered the question as if was the most well known thing on earth" well Duh it's Monkeyfist" R.S just laughed.

"Exactly, he's crazy when it comes to that sort of thing and here lies the final part of your fear which holds you back" R.S said still smiling from Ron's previous remark. Ron was starting to get annoyed with the cryptic message and in frustration asked R.S "if you know what the problem is why not just tell me what the solution is already" he didn't care solving whatever issues he had with himself he just wanted to help Kim.

R.S looked at him sternly and replied "sometimes it's easier to fix the problem when you realize what the solution is yourself; you can't always expect an answer to appear right in front of you it's not that simple" softening his expression slightly he added "I understand why you want answers now but if I just gave them to you they wouldn't be as helpful, this is your chance to rid yourself of your fears once and for all and be able to use your monkey powers at will".

Ron looked at the ground as he tried to figure out what the final piece of the puzzle was; he knew he had to figure it out for himself in order to pass this final obstacle. "It has something to doing with Monkeyfist but what could it be and how did it influence his fear of losing Kim"

He had seen Monkeyfist do some crazy things over the years, take over the Middleton space station, try to turn Kim into a monkey, Ron shuddered at that thought. But what was it all for, Ron knew the answer it was about Mystical Monkey Power and to become the ultimate monkey master. It was completely crazy as far as he was concerned; anything to do with monkeys was usually a bad thing.

He knew that Kim knew all about his insane desire to become the ultimate monkey master and rule the world with his legion of monkeys, he stopped at nothing to try and achieve his goals which eventually culminated in him taking on the power of the Yono and eventually being set in stone.

The fog was starting to clear in his head as he kept putting these facts together until he had all but figure exactly how they were all connected, Kim, his powers and Monkeyfist until he figured it out. "He was afraid of losing Kim if he starting to use his monkey powers because of the amount of determination and effort Monkeyfist put into them, it could scare her and eventually he'd lose her friendship and love".

As this thought pass through Ron's head he thought" Do I have such a low opinion of my relationship with Kim, Kim always been there for me especially when I needed it, even when I have messed up she's always been there" his resolve beginning to grow and he felt he could almost touch his powers and he asked himself "do I trust her?, do I believe in her?, do I have faith in our relationship?" it took him but a moment to figure out the answer to these questions.

"Yes I do and now I won't let fear stop me from using my powers and I will save Kim" as he thought this Ron felt the power in his grasp, he had now freed himself from the doubt in his mind and that enabled him to use his powers.

At that moment Sensei felt a powerful sensation unlike what he had ever felt before" it appears that the chosen one has embraced his powers and now unlocked his full potential". Deciding to see if he could contact him and congratulate the young man he was shocked to discover, that there two Ron Stoppables.

Sensei was dumbfounded, how could there be two different Ron Stoppables. One felt a little bit different to Sensei however as he seemed older, wiser, wondering how this could be he saw the Lotus blade and realized this second Ron Stoppable was here because of the Lotus blade. Which also explained the swords actions as it was confused which Ron Stoppable to serve because to the sword they are both the current master of the Lotus blade.

The Lotus blade had called this second Ron Stoppable here to help the sword unlock the Mystical Monkey Power that had lain dormant in the Ron Stoppable he came to know. However despite the Lotus blade summoning the second Ron it could not tell the difference between the two and was torn between helping it's master that was in trouble and not reacting as its master was not in any danger as well, although somehow it figured out which was the right Ron in time.

Ron stood there amazing on how powerful he had felt the Mystical Monkey Power with him now, before this moment he had felt it slightly but it never brought anything sort of comfort or confidence. Now however while feeling the power throughout his body he felt more confident and ready for anything than he had before.

R.S had felt the change within Ron due to his own Mystical Monkey Powers and smiled as he said "it looks like you are able to use your powers now, feels like a weight has been lifted of your shoulders right?"

"Yeah thanks for helping me, I real ready to save Kim and still keep my promise of watching her back, and I guess you were right I needed to figure out on my own what was holding me back, now that I have Warhok and Warmonga better watch out.

Kim had now walked up beside R.S and said "I knew you could do it Ron; now show them what happens when you mess with Team Possible".

Ron felt ready to ensure the safety of the one he loved and was going to do anything he could do make sure she stayed safe. As time seemed to unfreeze again Ron could hear Warhok and Warmonga laughter he shouted at them "Hey you two,let Kim go and leave this planet alone or else" as he approached the pair.

As Ron was walking up to the Lowardians Kim had turned to R.S and asked "R.S do you know how we got here anyway?" R.S looked at her and said "Yes the Lotus blade brought us here as it thought we be best to help it unlock his powers"

"But why did it bring me first instead of you, you would have been the best person to get to help him, I mean you were the one that helped him not me. R.S thought for a moment before answering "The lotus blade brought you here first because it was worried that if it brought me here, it would lose track of who the correct master of the sword is. Because to the sword we are the same person as it tells its master apart from their Mystical Monkey Power.

Kim realized what this meant "so by bring you here it could mix up who was who and if it thought it was you the sword would stop acting as it doing this to help Ron over there in his time of need as you aren't in danger" Kim said, she had learned about the Lotus blade from Ron whenever he learned something about it.

"Yeah that's right K.P; however I was able to get the Lotus blade to recognize who was the real master so we were able to help him unlock his power, just in time to by the looks of it" R.S said. While R.S and Kim were having their conversation about the Lotus blade, Ron was challenging the Lowardians to a fight.

When they heard Ron call out to them the pair turned around and looked at Ron and started to laugh mockingly at him before Warhok asked "or else what? You going to fight us you pathetic little child" before Warmonga added "You're not worth the time to destroy anyway".

"Really is that so, because if that is so you're got a shock coming to you because I'm ready to fight you properly now". Both Warhok and Warmonga noticed that Ron looked more confident, all sense of defeat was gone from him replaced by confidence.

Warhok was about to dismiss this challenge as he didn't see the point, this would be too easy it would be pointless, just as he was going to say this Warmonga smiled and said "we accept, we just crush you quickly and get going" Warhok looked at her confused and asked "why are you bothering with this so called challenge?, you get no honor from it.

Warmonga looked at him and said "you should know Warhok; Lowardians never turn down a challenge even little pathetic ones like this one, to walk away from this challenge we will lose honor" Warhok agreed with this reasoning and said " Ok boy you're got your challenge which one of use do you want to face off against first. Ron adopted a fighting stance before replying "It doesn't matter because I challenge the both of you "

Warhok and Warmonga both looked at each other before smiling and Warhok said" saying if that's what you want, you don't stand a chance against us" and with that Warhok tossed Kim, which he was still holding up by own leg to the side and he and Warmonga adopted fight stances of their own.

Kim looked at R.S and said "well I guess we have done our part, guess there's nothing to do but to go back where we belong" R.S nodded and with that a bright light surrounded them and in a flash they were gone.

Ok so now Ron finally unlocked his Mystical Monkey Power and is now ready to do battle with the Lowardian pair, the time for talking is over and now it time for action.


	4. Chapter 4

The time for talking is over, Ron having gotten to the source of his problems which was preventing him from accessing his Mystical Monkey Powers and now can use his powers freely, will Ron be able to defeat the Lowardian pair and save Kim's life, read on to find out. As always any comments, compliments and complaints are welcome.

I don't own Kim Possible or any associated characters, they are all owned by Disney.

**Graduation part 2 – A different turn of events**

**Chapter 4**

The stage was set, the fight to determine the fate of the love of his life and the rest of the planet rested on Ron's shoulders as he stared down his two alien opponents. Warhok and Warmonga looked at each other, Warmonga nodded to Warhok who nodded back before charging towards Ron.

Ron remained standing in the same spot as Warhok charged at him, Warhok launched a massive right handed punch which Ron ducked, Warhok was throwing punches left, right and centre but Ron was able to dodge them every time.

Warmonga was amazed at how well Ron was doing, she thought that Kim was the only person on this planet that could put up a challenge against a Lowardian, but apparently her boyfriend had been holding back for some reason.

Warhok was getting frustrated at this point, he couldn't believe this little earthling was able to move so fast and avoid his attacks, but the thing that really annoyed him was that Ron didn't look like he was even trying, that dodging his attacks was just as easy as it was to breathe.

Warmonga then jumped into the fray in an attempt to help Warhok but she too was unable to lay a finger on Ron, she decided to use her staff and attacked Ron with it. She swung as hard as she could with the staff but Ron caught it with his left hand while still dodging Warhok's attacks.

Ron then swung the side of the staff he was holding causing Warmonga to let of it and go flying for about 10 feet before she crashed into a half destroyed building. Warhok jumped back from Ron wearing a look of complete shock, he had never seen such a display of strength "it appears this earthling might be more of a challenge then I thought".

Ron gave the staff a brief look before he snapped it in half effortlessly before chucking the now useless staff to the side, adopting his fighting stance again he motioned for Warhok to attack him again, Warhok charged at Ron once again and tried to grab Ron into a bear hug.

"If I can't hit him I'll crush the life out of him instead" Warhok thought savagely; however Ron was able to avoid Warhok's grip and retaliated with a kick to the stomach that sent Warhok stumbling back. Warmonga had recovered from being thrown into the building was returning to the fight when she had an idea.

Picking up a one ton at least piece of concrete she threw it in an attempt to crush Ron like a bug, Ron however was able to see it in time and avoid it as it landed harmlessly on the ground. Ron then picked up the piece of concrete and threw back at her, but she too was able to avoid and it landed on the ground with a big thump.

Both Warmonga and Warhok decided to regroup and try to think of a way to defeat Ron, their pride not letting them admit that they might have bitten of more than they can chew. "We are Lowardians the strongest beings in the universe, what makes you able to stand against us "Warhok screamed at Ron.

Ron just continued to stare at them as he gave no answer; he was focused on the fight and saving Kim apart from that nothing else was really that important at the moment. Warhok waited for an answer when none came he screamed at Ron again "answer me, answer me you pathetic earthling".

Ron instead just ran towards the alien pair before jumping up and hitting Warhok with a boot to the face sending him back about 5 feet, Ron quickly landing on his feet before Warmonga could react he had kicked her in the stomach and she too was sent flying back landing in a heap next to Warhok.

Groaning as he stood up he noticed Ron wasn't charging at them trying to press his advantage, he was acting for the most part cautiously, thinking through the fight not acting recklessly, "maybe because that could make him lose focus, but maybe that could be use to our advantage" Warhok thought.

Warhok then smiled as he thought of a way to get rid of Ron, grabbing a grenade from with equipment pouch he threw at Ron who caught it. Ron not sure what Warhok had thrown had caught it on instinct as it item was going to hit him in the face, but soon realized it was some sort of explosive device.

Suddenly the grenade exploded while Ron was still holding it, but unknown to Warhok and Warmonga he had used his powers to protect him just before the grenade as he was engulfed in the explosion, Warhok and Warmonga starting laughing out loud as Warhok shouted out " you see that you pathetic earthling, no-one can or ever will defeat the Lowardians ".

As the dust began to clear both Warhok and Warmonga could see a figure standing there, their faces changing from ones of happiness and elation to ones of shock and horror" how is this possible, there is no way he survived that explosion" Warhok thought.

How wrong he was, the dust had cleared and Ron stood there staring at them with a look that could sent shivers down anybodies spine, but the most scary thing about this look was his eyes, Ron's normally brown eyes were now a shining blue color that seemed able to pierce a person through to their soul.

The Lowardian pair were stunned nothing had ever survived an explosion like that at such a range, but not only had Ron survived the explosion; he had survived it without a scratch. Warmonga screamed at Ron "how are you doing this, this is impossible you should be in pieces right about now".

While Warmonga was shouting at Ron acting as the distraction Warhok had picked up a the piece of concrete that had be used before hoping to catch Ron by surprise and finish him once and for all, Warhok jumped as high as he could and threw the concrete block as hard as he could towards Ron.

Ron had noticed the concrete block hurdling to him, in one quick movement he jumped up and summoned the Lotus blade from the Yamanochi school and used it to cut the concrete block in half before landing between the two pieces of concrete.

Warhok landed next to Warmonga and shared her look of surprise as Ron turned to face them still holding the Lotus blade in his hand, deciding he didn't need to use the Lotus blade in this fight he tossed it up into the air and in spark of light it vanished back to its resting place.

The Lowardian pair didn't know what to do, they had tried everything they could think of and it wasn't enough, in fact if one were to look at Ron closely you could notice that he wasn't sweating or breathing heavily at all, it was like he still wasn't even trying but that couldn't be possible, could it?.

The end looked near for the alien pair as Ron continued to stare at them as if trying to get them to leave on their own free will, but neither Warhok nor Warmonga realized this. "Lowardians are a proud race and we refused to admit defeat even if they we're completely out cased in this fight" Warhok thought.

Warmonga immediately looked around the surrounding area to see if there was something they could use to their advantage, not seeing any weapons of potential but she did notice something that could be better than a weapon, Kim.

Kim had still not regain consciousness and was laying in front of a mostly intact building, this gave Warmonga an idea, immediately she ran towards Kim, Ron noticing what see was doing ran to stop her and managed to beat her to Kim.

Ron had no idea however this was what Warmonga had wanted, she knew she could have gotten to Kim faster if she truly wanted to but allowed Ron to get to Kim first. Pulling a grenade from her own equipment pouch she threw at the building causing the build to explode and collapse on top of Ron and Kim.

Satisfied that they had defeated Ron she and Warhok starting laughing in joy and felt prideful that they had managed to overcome such a challenge. Warhok mused out loud "sometimes it's not the strongest one that wins it's the smartest one".

But then the rubble that had collapsed on top Ron and Kim was starting to glow blue, wondering what this meant the Lowardian pair watched in awe, suddenly the rubble blew away from the area to reveal Ron holding Kim in his arms, a blue aura surrounding him.

Kim started to regain consciousness as she realized she was being carried by someone, looking up she saw Ron but he looked weird. He was blue all over his body, his hair was spiked completely as though electricity was running through it "could it be that Zorpox has somehow returned" Kim thought.

Kim looked at Ron trying to figure out what was going on, for some reason she felt within her heart this was Ron, her Ron the man she loved with all her heart. He was holding her in such a way that she felt untouchable, that nothing could hurt her or come between them.

Both Warhok and Warmonga were amazed by this sight, and then they experienced a feeling which they had never experienced before…. FEAR, "It's the great blue" Warmonga said her voice shaking "I've been looking for him for so long now but now that I found him, I wish I never started looking for him.

Ron stared at the pair angrily, he never been this angry before in his life. " hey had been so low to try to use Kim the woman I love, to kill me, I see now that they will not leave in peace, I now know what I have to do. Looking into Kim's beautiful emerald eyes he put down gently he turned to face the pair started to power up even more.

The sky started to go black and Ron's blue aura started to shift into the shape of a monkey, he was rising into the air as winds started to pick up. Everyone present watched in awe at this sight, but for Kim she felt no reason to worry in fact she felt like she had in Ron's arms, safe and protected.

Warhok now realized why Ron was acting cautiously earlier as he continued to watch what was happening before him "it's because he didn't want to kill us" Warhok flashed back to when Ron challenged them he said "let Kim go and leave this planet alone or else" It all made sense to Warhok and now that they had threaten Kim like that, they had crossed the line and were not going to get another chance to leave, not that they would leave, if they were to fall it would be in battle.

Ron had landed back onto the ground before in a blink of a eye be charged at the Lowardians, before he been able to react Warhok was hit with a brutal kick to the head which left him dazed and disorientated, taking advantage of this Ron quickly grabbed him and threw him at Warmonga as she tried to attack Ron from the side.

Both groaning Warhok and Warmonga slowly rose to their feet, they were determined to win, they wouldn't stop fighting until they had defeated their opponent. Before they were able to even think of attacking Ron was right in front of them.

Ron kicked Warhok in the stomach with such force that he was lifted off the ground; Ron then grabbed his leg and started to swing him like a bat using him as a weapon against Warmonga whacking her over and over again till she stumbled out of reach, Ron then threw Warhok like a spear towards her, managing to hit her as she was still dazed from being hit, resulting them landing in a heap once again.

Ron had decided this had gone on long enough, taking a quick look at Kim to make sure she was alright and noticed the look of stunned surprise on her face. "I don't want to kill anyone especially now that Kim would be watching by we can't just imprison them, and they won't give up and leave in piece, oh what should I do?" Ron thought.

Having an idea Ron walked up towards the Lowardian pair, they were still trying to get back up but they couldn't, Ron grabbed the wrist of both of them and started to spin. Spinning around a couple of times he launched the pair as hard as he could, he threw so had in fact the managed to land back on their ship which was still in space, avoiding crashing onto the outside by mere chance as the entrance to the trash disposal open up to dispose of some trash.

Both Warhok and Warmonga had been amazed as the strength Ron exhibited then, they could admit that their foe was truly superior to them, but they were not satisfied they had been denied a warriors death. "The least he could do is kill us and let us have our honor, but no he making us retreat" Warhok thought bitterly.

"NO I WON'T ALLOW THIS INDIGINITY; IF HE WILL NOT GRANT US A WARRIORS DEATH THEN WE SHALL DESTORY THE PLANET WITH THE SHIP" Warhok screamed at the top of his voice before saying "ship crash land into the core of planet Earth".

Ron was about to about to relax," this crisis is finally over and now we see what happens next" Ron thought. Suddenly he had the instinct to look up and saw that the Lowardian's such was approaching them.

"Why can't they just quit, I really didn't want to kill them but now I really have no choice" Ron said aloud. Jumping up towards the falling ship, he summoned the Lotus blade again. Using the Lotus blade he was able to cut right through the ship causing a massive explosion which finally ended the lives of the Lowardians.

"Ron … no "Kim cried out as she saw the explosion as her eyes started to tear up, but then she saw him and he landed right in front of her, his blue aura disappeared and his eyes and skin color changed back to normal again . Happy to see him she embraced him in a hug which he returned, "I love you K.P, and I never let anything happen to you" Ron said making her smile before replying "I love you too Ron".

Eventually breaking out of their hug, Kim looked Ron straight in the eyes and asked "Ron what happened, why did you glow blue" Ron looked unsure on how to answer before responding "I tell you what K.P, I explain all those things to you but after graduation, but I want to have the memory of graduating with you before I tell you o.k."

Although Kim could tell he was worried about something she decided not to ask," he'll tell me what it is when we talk, I guess I'll give him a little time" she thought. Though she was still confused about what happened she had faith in Ron.

The next day the graduation ceremony was to be held again because the first one got interrupted, Ron had spent a lot of time thinking what he was going to tell Kim, but after a lot of thought he decided to tell her the truth and the whole truth, he had faith in her and their relationship and he didn't want to keep secrets from her if he didn't have to.

After the ceremony was finished and everyone had gotten their diplomas and started to he home, Kim saw Ron and ran up to him hoping to get some answers about the day before. Ron smiled when he saw her running towards him. He knew that she was coming to see if he was ready to talk about yesterday.

"Ron, are you ready to talk about yesterday? " Kim asked hoping that he was ready to talk to her, she had spent a lot of time wondering what was worrying Ron, she loved him more than anything and wanted to be there for him, just as he was always there her whether she needed a shoulder to cry on or someone to talk to, he always made her feel like the most important person in the world, "it's time to return the favor" she thought.

Ron just nodded before saying "but not here, somewhere private". Kim nodded and was about to follow him when a G.J agent stood in front of them. "Miss Possible, Mr. Stoppable, you are being requested to go to G.J headquarters and report for a debriefing immediately" the G.J agent said in a matter of fact tone.

"Why is it so important that we go right now?" Kim asked, she really didn't feel like going to G.J headquarters without talking to Ron first. " we are investigating the invasion and the events that occurred, as you two were the only people present at the defeat of the aliens and as we have nothing else to go on we needed your debriefing" the G.J agent said.

"With all due respect, Team Possible will be unable for a debriefing for at least for a few days, as you know the yesterday was a stressful time and we need some time to recuperate and talk about the event ourselves before we are ready to report for a debriefing" Kim said.

The G.J agent sighed before replying "I understand that you may need some time but this request was from Dr Director herself, she and the rest of us at G.J want to make sure that their can't be another invasion, but if there is we can take the steps necessary to stop the aliens before they do too much damage.

Kim sighed "I guess we have to go when they put it like that, but I really wanted to talk to Ron first" she thought sadly. She was about to say they'll go but she felt Ron's hand on her shoulder. Ron looked at the agent and said "we just need two days that all, just to give Kim and I a breather, it give us some time to wrap our heads around what happened and then we give you a debriefing, please" Ron said.

The G.J agent realized it was important to them and decided to ask Dr Director for them. Pulling out a standard G.J communications device he contacted her and told her of Team Possible's request. Dr Director thought to herself for a moment and decided that they deserved a little break so she agreed to the request.

The G.J agent informed, of this and said "we will organize transport for you in a couple of days; right now you have your two days". Both Kim and Ron smiled and Kim thought" I get to talk to Ron, I really want to know what's bothering him" as the G.J agent walked away.

"So let's go find somewhere private K.P, I know we have a lot to talk about and now we have some time" Ron said, Kim smiled and said" I know Ron let's go".

Now that the battle is done and Ron was able to save Kim what does G.J want with Kim and Ron?


	5. Chapter 5

The Lowardian invasion is finally over and both Kim and Ron have graduated, there's just a few last loose ends to tie up. Any comments, compliments and complaints are all welcome.

I don't own Kim Possible or any associated characters, they are owned by Disney

(A/N: first off sorry for any errors in my story, English wasn't my best subject ha ha, anyway CajinBear73 I'll answer your question here, No drakken and Shego are not part of this sitch in any way, I know how important they were in defeating the walker machines in the T.V show, but as they had no input in the final fight I didn't include them in this story. And besides this is just another way things could have gone, they could have left quickly to avoid getting arrested when they thought it was over as they are wanted criminals).

**Graduation part 2 – A different turn of events**

**Chapter 5**

After about half an hour Ron and Kim were still trying to find somewhere private to talk, no matter where they went people seemed to find them. Kim was getting annoyed however, not only couldn't they find somewhere private to talk but people believed that she was the one that defeated the Lowardians and Ron hadn't done anything.

The last group of people that had come to thank Kim for saving the world had left her in a bad mood, they implied that all Ron managed to do was drop his pants and distract the aliens while Kim defeated them. The fact that they started to laugh hysterically at this joke, which nearly reduced her to tears, the man she loved was being mocked, when he was the one who defeated the two Lowardians and saved her life. She was about to snap at them when she felt Ron grab her hand and gave it a comforting squeeze.

She looked at him shocked amazed that he could be so calm even though everyone was making fun of him, after all he had done for everyone too. "how is that he is so calm, it's like he doesn't care that they are making fun of him, you'd think he want to beat them up for saying stuff like that but he's not, so I guess I won't give them some sensitively training" she thought.

Walking away from the group she hoped that they could find somewhere to talk soon "I'm not sure that I can't take anymore of hearing Ron being mocked without unleashing 16 styles of kung fu on them" Kim thought. Just as she completed this thought she saw someone she really didn't want to talk to right now Bonnie.

"Hey K, I guess you think you're so great huh, saving the world and defeating aliens and all that "Bonnie said sarcastically before adding " but we both know you're just a attention seeking cow, I doubt those aliens were even real".

Ron was getting angry at Bonnie's remarks "I don't care what people think of me but I hate it when people say anything bad about Kim, I don't know what Bonnie's problem is, but for some reason she always has to say some snarky comment about Kim and me" Ron thought before saying "Bonnie why don't you go bother someone else and leave us alone".

Bonnie glared at Ron and said "or what loser….. "What she was going to say next was anyone guess for as soon as she called Ron a loser Kim slapped her as hard as she could causing her to fall onto her bum with tears starting to well up in her eyes.

"Call Ron a loser again Bonnie and I'll make sure you know what 16 styles of kung fu feels like" Kim screamed at Bonnie. Bonnie felt humiliated "I'm not going to let get her away with that" Bonnie thought bitterly, grabbing some dirt she threw into Kim's eyes and slapped her as hard as she could before screaming at Kim" How dare you slap me".

Kim was still trying to get the dirt out her eyes when Bonnie decided to slap her again, when Ron stood in front of Kim and she slapped him instead. Ron had been stunned when Kim had slapped Bonnie and Bonnie slapped her back, but when Bonnie was going to slap Kim again he snapped out of it and stood in front of Kim and got slapped by Bonnie instead.

"Well loser, I hope that hurt "Bonnie said proudly, she felt on top of the world, at least until she saw Ron's facial expression, it looked so cold, it started to freak her out . "What's wrong loser? You don't like seeing your cow for a girlfriend get slapped" Bonnie said boldly.

Bonnie felt she had pushed too far when she saw Ron's eyes, they were as cold as his facial expression, "I don't care if you call me a loser Bonnie, but if you ever slap or call Kim a cow again………. I will make sure you regret it" Ron said sternly. Bonnie started to say "what can you do about it, you're just a……… "Bonnie stopped when she saw Ron's eyes change from brown to shining blue.

Bonnie was stunned, eyes don't change color, it took her a couple of moments before she was able to say something "you're a freak, a disgusting freak no wonder why Kim likes you she's a freak too" Bonnie said before she felt another slap hit her in the face and fell back on bum again. Kim had managed to get the dirt out of her eyes and when she heard bonnie call Ron a freak she slapped her again.

Bonnie was completely scared now, Kim looked angrier than she had ever seen her before, if looks could kill, Bonnie would of died a slow agonizing death. "S s st stay away from me you freaks "Bonnie stammered before running away terrified. Ron's eyes turn back to brown again and his expression softened when he hugged Kim.

Kim had started to calm down when Ron hugged her; here in his embrace she felt that nothing else was around her, she was safe once more. "I'm sorry Ron it's my fault that happened, I should have just ignored her" Kim said sadly. "K.P it's not your fault, it was Bonnie's, she approached us remember" Ron said lightly hoping to make her feel better before adding" are your eyes ok, do you want to see if we can get some water for you?".

Kim nodded, she appreciated having someone like Ron around, he was caring and kind but fiercely protective when someone tried to hurt her, just as he proved with the confrontation with Bonnie. Kim always saw herself as an independent person who could look after herself, but it felt nice to have someone want to protect you as well.

An hour later after grabbing some water for Kim they had managed to finally find a private spot where they could talk. It was in a spot at Middleton Lake, the view was romantic with the sunset reflecting on the lake. They could now have conversation Kim felt she needed to have with Ron, it had been constantly delayed but now they were alone and were free to talk.

"So Ron, how did you do that yesterday, I mean start glowing blue and easy defeating Warhok and Warmonga "Kim asked a little bit nervously. Ron looked in her eyes "K.P, you remember that mission where I went to Monkeyfist's castle a couple of years ago" Ron asked. Kim nodded as she remembered, she was at her Cousin Larry's house when Ron went to Monkeyfist's castle because he thought she was with him, but as it turned out it was a hologram created by Wade, their tech guy.

"I remember Ron, but why bring that up" Kim asked confused, "I got hit by that stuff from those jade statues, it gave me the power that Monkeyfist was always going on about Mystical Monkey Power" Ron said. "Lucky for me then you were able to use just in time to save me form the Lowardians" Kim said to light up the mood.

"About that, from what I have learnt it wasn't that my monkey powers were locked or anything, I subconsciously blocked myself from using them" Ron admitted looking ashamed. Kim looked at him "could it be he feels bad, because if he could use his powers earlier we could have had a easier time with the missions" Kim thought

Ron continued "it was this power that allowed me to beat Warhok and Warmonga, from what I know it enhances strength, speed, stamina, increases reaction time, also the power gives me instinctual knowledge of monkey kung fu. The blue aura you saw was me using my powers; it surrounds me when I used a high amount of power, the aura can't hurt anyone however it's just like energy radiating of my body.

"Ron do you know why you blocked yourself from using your powers?" Kim asked intrigued, Ron nodded "it was because of how I felt for you, I loved you too much, deep down I was worried if I used it you think I was a freak and I'd lose your friendship and love" Ron admitted.

Kim was shocked "I didn't realize that I meant so much to him for all these years, he watched me go on dates with others, I say or do mean things to him like locking him in a janitor closet" she internally winced at that memory, he had spent the whole weekend stuck in that janitor closet and was only let out Monday morning when the janitor came to get cleaning supplies, because she accidently locked him in there.

She didn't even notice the whole weekend that he wasn't around, she was too busy thinking about Friday night and Josh, and didn't even think to ask him how his weekend was or why he didn't go to the dance when she saw him on Monday morning but only asked him why he smelled like he hadn't showered in a couple of days, It was only when Mr. Barkin asked her if she knew why he spent all weekend in the janitors closet did she realize what happened.

Ron didn't get angry at her or even mention that she locked him in the janitor's closet, in fact he had made a joke at his own expense when she mention that he stank, when she did go to apologize after learning what had happened he forgave her immediately. Looking back at this memory, Kim's thoughts continued "I treated him really bad, but he still loved me throughout it all".

"I'm sorry Ron I didn't realize how much I meant to you, after all those mean things I did like locking up in that janitor closet" Kim said tears starting to pour her checks. Ron wiped the tears of her checks before saying "we all make mistakes and do things we regret later, but K.P know this, I'll always love you".

Ron looked a nervous before asking "so you don't think I'm freak or anything, I mean it had to be a shock seeing me with blue skin and blue eyes "Kim looked at him and thought "no wonder Ron had been worried I'm sure I feel the same way if it was me, it probably didn't help when Bonnie saw his blue eyes she called him a freak".

"No Ron I don't think you're a freak, I admit when I first saw you when I woke up I was scared, but that was because I had no idea what was going on but for some reason I felt safe" Kim said before asking "what made you think that I think you were a freak anyway?". Ron sighed before explaining "Monkeyfist, I mean he goes around all crazy like with monkey this, monkey that and as we both know he's got Mystical Monkey Power and he act's all freaky, I was worried that might color your opinion".

To Kim his logic did make sense, in fact it all made sense to Kim except for how he came to figure all this out, last week he didn't know why he couldn't use his powers but now he had the answers "hmm could there be something he's not telling me, I haven't asked how he came to know so maybe that's why he hasn't explained it yet" Kim thought.

"Ron just one more thing about yesterday, how did you figure out what was holding you back, did something happen while I was out" Kim asked. Ron smiled and answered "believe it or not it, it's a really weird story Kim, definitely at least a 9 on the weirdness scale" and he told her the events that occurred while she was unconscious, about how future versions of themselves appeared and helped him understand his fears and helped him conquer them.

"Unfortunately though they didn't tell me anything about the future, the only thing I learned was that you started to call me R.S but I don't know when or why, suppose it's for the best though I mean it be no fun if we went through live knowing what would happen" Ron finished.

Kim smiled when she heard that her future self had started calling Ron R.S, "that's something I wanted to do for a while now, since becoming a couple to be exact". Ron noticed her smile and asked "what's up K.P" her smile grew bigger as she said "it's just that I wanted to call you that for a while now, you know to go with K.P".

Ron thought for a moment before he had a big smile to match Kim's before saying "why don't you start now K.P, that way we both had exclusive names for one another". Kim looked excited before saying "only you can call me K.P and only I can call you R.S, I think this will work, c'mon R.S let's head back to my place and watch a movie or something".

Time passed quickly for the both of them and soon they were expected to go to G.J headquarters to report for a debriefing, When they had arrived they saw that nearly agent working with G.J was waiting for them to arrive, "when we get so popular K.P" Ron asked, she shrugged and said "probably when you took down those aliens R.S".

No one heard the exchange between them when Will Du one of G.J top field agents approached them, he appeared to not look to happy to see them. "Hello amateurs, come this way for your debriefing" Will said in an unfriendly tone, Kim looked annoyed at the comment but Ron didn't seem fazed at all.

Nodding slightly at each other they both followed him to a small room, it had two seats side by side on the left side of the room and about 10 seats and a long table on the right side of the room. Will pointed to the two seats on the left side of the room, they took their seats when Will spoke "the interview team will be here in a minute".

Will was thinking to himself while they waited for the others to arrive" I can't believe they bothered to allow that amateur Stoppable into this debriefing, I suppose it was because that Possible amateur wouldn't do this without him". After about 5 minutes 9 people walked into the walked into the room and along with Will took their seats at the right side of the room.

Dr Director looked at the two teens for a moment before she spoke "Team Possible thanking you for coming today, as you know, we want to know what you know about the invasion and how it was you defeated the aliens. While the debriefing was officially for both of them Kim realized they weren't interested in Ron at all as they were all looking at her, he was only here because it was convenient, because she be more willing to do a debriefing with him then without him.

Dr Director asked the first question" Do you know why they had come here to begin with?" and Kim told them the time Drakken was busted out of jail by Warmonga as she was looking for something being known as the great blue. A man next to Dr Director asked Kim "what type of fighting style or fighting styles did you use against the aliens?".

Kim sighed, she'd been right about her observation before that Ron was only here because it was convenient, it made sad that he was constantly overlooked and underestimated. "Well to be honest I don't know what fighting style is the best" she answered.

"Another man sitting next to Will asked "but you're the one that defeated them you must know the best way to fight them" It was true that Kim knew a few things about fighting them due to the fact she had fought Warmonga prior to the invasion but she wasn't the one that defeated them and she wouldn't take credit for it, "It was Ron's achievement he should get the credit for it" she thought

"No I wasn't the one who defeated them, it was my partner Ron" she answered, everyone looked confused for a few moments, then a couple of them Will included started to laugh. "Ahh, what a joke, there's no way he could have beaten them, I doubt he could win against a toddler" Will said in between laughs.

Ron didn't say anything, he wasn't saying that he was the one who actually beaten one or anything like that, he didn't a word even though he and Kim knew that he could be them all with one hand tied behind his back.

Kim was feeling quite upset "that's not really fair, you don't know anything about what Ron can do, but why is Ron just letting them mock him like that, it's like he doesn't care what they say about him" she thought before saying "can Ron and I have a word to ourselves quickly" she asked and Dr Director nodded imagining that they wanted to calm down a little bit after hearing that remark.

Outside the interview room Kim turned to Ron and asked "R.S why are you letting them mock you like that, it's not right and you don't deserve it ". Ron looked at her and said "it's because I don't care what they think of me, their opinion of me doesn't matter, I got you as a girlfriend K.P, and I love you, your opinion matters to me K.P but people like Will, his opinion doesn't matter at least not to me".

"R.S, I think it's time you got some credit and respect you truly deserve, I know you don't need it R.S, but think of it like this you could shut Will up for a while then you be doing both a favor" Kim said smiling. Ron thought to himself for a minute and then smiled as he replied "I'll show Will who the amateur is", Kim gave him a kiss before saying "just don't beat him up to badly I don't wanna hear him whine" Ron just laughed in response.

Walking into the room, Will looked at Ron and said "oh look the so called hero is back" Dr Director looked at Will and said "Agent Du you will apologize to Ron right now, or you can leave "Will was about to make a apology when Ron held up his hand and said "Will how about you and me settle our differences in a fight?".

Will looked at him for a moment and said "why should I accept a challenge from such a amateur" Ron just smiled and said "if you win, you don't have to apologize to me and you prove how much of a amateur I am" Will thought for a moment and asked "if by some miracle you win what do you get" Ron face turned serious as he said "you stop calling Kim and I amateur's oh you can also drop the attitude" Will thought for another moment before saying "I accept".

Dr Director was concerned; she knew that Ron had managed to survive over the years by dodging and weaving, but in this fight that wouldn't do anything but prove how he was only good in a distraction role, she was about to stop this fight from happening when she noticed Kim shake her head, obviously Kim had faith in her boyfriend as she didn't say anything while he challenged Will but maybe that faith is too well placed or her claims about Ron were true and he had been holding back over the years, so she decided she would let this fight go on, if only to see what Ron could do.

10 minutes later they were in the combat area, it had been cleared in preparation for this fight the only people present where the people who had been in the interview room, Will was on one side of the room stretching while Ron was just talking to Kim, "remember R.S no MMP for this you don't need it just use your martial art skills" Kim said to him, Ron looked at her with his goofy grin and said "K.P I won't use my MMP because I don't him to wet himself, I mean having to fight a guy whose wet himself that's gross" Ron joked making Kim laugh.

Will was ready and he called out to Ron "prepare to be humiliated amateur "Ron just smiled because in a few minutes he knew Will wasn't going to call him or Kim that again. Kim walked over to Dr Director and said "thanks for not stopping this" Dr Director looked at Kim "are you sure you're ok with this, Ron could get hurt "she said concerned. Kim reaction was surprising it was a laugh then she said" I wasn't lying before Ron did defeat those two aliens and with ease as well".

"FIGHTERS CENTRE OF THE ROOM, EVERYONE ELSE STAY OUT OF THE COMBAT ZONE" a automated call came through the speaks in the ceiling

GET READY

FIGHT

Will went to the offensive hoping to get this over quickly; he detested wasting time on people who posed little challenge, he threw a punch which was caught be Ron who used Will own momentum against him, as he kneed him in the stomach then kicked him in the chin knocking Will down onto the ground. Ron stood over him as he struggled to his feet, Ron stood back to give him space to get up, after about a minute Will was back on his feet and took up a defensive stance.

Ron smiled as he charged towards Will and finish this fight, Will tried to grab him but Ron jumped into the air and with a thundering boot right into Will's face which both knocked him down. This time Will made no attempt to get back up and Ron was declared the winner after a minute had passed; everyone present was amazed with the exception of Kim who knew that was nothing compared to what he could truly do.

Running over to Ron she gave him a congratulatory kiss, she felt extremely proud "Ron just put Will into his place and now these people are starting to realize that Ron was better than they thought, hopefully he start getting the respect he deserves" Kim thought.

They were about to go back to the interview room, with the exception of Will who had just gain consciousness was sent to the medical centre for a checkup, when a alarm started to go off" ATTENTION ALL G.J OPERATIVES THERE HAS BEEN A SECURITY BREACH, BASE IS GOING INTO LOCKDOWN.

So that ends this chapter what's the security breach, will Kim and Ron be able to handle it? After Catfights, Alien invasions and Heartfelt talks what could be next?.


	6. Chapter 6

After a short incomplete interview, a fight with Will Du and now a security breach, it looks like the G.J headquarters is the place to be. Any comments, compliments or comments feel free to let me know.

I don't own Kim possible or any associated character, they are owned by Disney,

**Graduation Part 2 – A different turn of events**

**Chapter 6**

"What's going on" Dr Director screamed over a radio to the security team "we're not sure, the security camera was shorted out when the alarm was set off" someone replied from over the radio. "Ron looked at Kim and said "hope you enjoyed our two days together; because now we're on duty again" Kim just nodded in agreement.

"Team Possible since you are here we ask that you assist us in handling this situation" Dr Director said, Kim looked at Ron and seem to ask the question through her eyes, who said "your call K.P, remember your team leader "Ron said, they might consider themselves partners now but he still respected Kim's ability to be a good leader, for years she managed to lead them just fine, why should now be any different.

Kim smiled and thought "we're partners now but he still thinks I'm in charge, I guess it because it's how we have always done things and it has worked out just fine for us". Then turned to Dr Director and said "ok we'll help, sooner we get this lockdown cancelled, the sooner we can go home" Kim said.

The lights died and the room was pitch black, Kim and Ron edged closer to one another, "I don't know what the sitch is here, but it's not looking good, at least I have Ron here, together we're Team Possible and together we can do anything" Kim thought. "Oh course, something had to happen today couldn't every villain and bad guy take a month off or something, at least Kim's here, I hate to be here without her" Ron thought.

"HAHAHAHAHA, attention all G.J personal and of course Team Possible" was heard through the speakers, though the voice did sound familiar "I hope you're enjoying your day, but I thought you all should have a day off, in fact I'm going to make you, as you may now know, apart from your speakers everything in this base is offline and the backup generator is destroyed, so you can't leave and stop me from taking over the world".

Dr Director was stunned; someone has managed to shut in G.J completely and make it so they couldn't leave, and there's no ventilation systems that could be used and the blast doors couldn't be opened due to there wasn't any power, whoever this person is, they are exceeding cunning. The room lit up slightly, just enough to be able to see making her smile, evidently who was behind this didn't know about the second backup generator that operates the emergency lights, thinking back to a year ago where they installed a off base back system that holds files if G.J systems were hacked they would install upload to this facility, lucky for them she included a emergency light backup generator there to, which hardly anyone knew about.

"K.P, you got any ideas on how we are going to get out of here?" Ron whispered to her, Kim whispered back "use your monkey powers R.S, then we can escape and stop this guy and then we can spend some more quality time together". Ron thought for a moment before saying "not that I'm against spending quality time with you K.P, I mean I'm all for it but, I don't want these people to know about my powers and I don't want to pay for the damages that I do when I half destroy this place".

Kim then gave him the puppy dog pout and said "ah please R.S, I'm sure they let you off with the damages, and I don't want to spend all day in here". Ron just couldn't resist that look and said "ok K.P you win, I'll do it but maybe you should ask what the quickest way to the entrance is, so I don't destroy more than necessary"

Kim nodded before raising her voice slightly, "Dr Director what's the shortest, quickest way to the front entrance from here?" she asked. Dr Director looked hopeful and asked "why Kim, do you have a plan?"Kim smiled, and said "Ron can get us through those blast doors, as long as you don't make him pay for the damages, and then we can focus on stopping the bad guy".

Everyone looked surprised when she said that until one man who had been a part of the interview earlier started to laugh and said "Miss Possible, what you're suggesting it's ludicrous, that's one ton of steel, you'd have to be a idiot to think that your sidekick can do that". Kim snapped back at him  
"he's not my sidekick, he's my partner and if you think he can't do it, you won't mind letting him try then will you?

The man smiled grew bigger and said "I heard you were intelligent Miss Possible, I guess that's only true when compared to other cheerleaders". Ron was angry now "How dare anyone insult K.P like that" he thought before walking up to the blast door and booted it with his foot, the door was hit so hard that it folded open making a space wide enough for two people to walk through. Everyone but Kim's faces dropped, Ron looked at the man who spoken badly about Kim and said "firstly, K.P is intelligent she's the smartest girl I know and secondly, I suggest you don't insult her again"

Kim smiled at the compliment and the fact he had put that man in his place made her even happier, she ran up to Ron and gave him a kiss before saying "good job R.S, now you think you can bash down the rest and get us out of here". Ron smiled and nodded and he started to go through the base bashing door by door being directed by Dr Director till they reached the front entrance.

Dr Director was amazed and thought "how did we miss this when we researched him a couple of years ago, was he hiding it or did he only learn this after we studied him" she looked at the pair of teen heroes and asked "Ron how are you able to do this, those doors were one ton of steel and you bent them like nothing"? Ron was spared of thinking of an answer when Kim said with a smile "I'm sorry Dr Director, it's a Team Possible trade secret".

Dr Director sighed slightly, she knew she wouldn't be getting answers, when the same man who had made fun of them before said "I don't care if it is a Team Possible trade secret, it's in the best interest of this country to know, so I demand you to tell me how you did that"

Ron had to smile, he knew that these people would demand to know how he did that and thought of a answer for them before saying "it's simple you insulted K.P, the woman I love, this gave me the strength to do those things" his face hardened as he continued "but imagine what I could do if you hurt her in any way, shape or form".

Everyone but Kim started to get nervous now at the look on Ron's face, but she knew he wouldn't hurt anyone, he was only using it to distract them from learning his secret, but decided that they needed to get to the task at hand which was stopping the man who looked in them in G.J to begin with.

Looking around they noticed a kind of sludge had be sprayed all over the place, this sludge looked familiar to both Kim and Ron, they had seen it at camp Wannaweep, "Oh man, why won't Gill and that cursed camp leave me alone " Ron complained, " At least you weren't stuck to this stuff Ron" Kim said.

"True, but do you know what Gills plan could be K.P?" Ron asked, Kim thought for a minute and said "no but if he has a plan Wade might know something, he's got the whole world wired" pulling out her kimmunicator she contacted Wade.

"Wade, we think Gill might be up to something can you check it out for us" Kim asked, Wade replied, "I've been trying to reach you for about ten minutes, anyway Gill is going all around Middleton shooting his sludge at people, it's having a immediate effect and turning them to monsters like him, from what I can see half the town has been infected".

"Where is he now Wade, we have to stop him before he infects everyone in Middleton" Kim said going into mission mode. Wade typed frantically on his computer for a few moments and said, right in the town square, it's like he's going to declare himself ruler of the town or something".

Before anyone could make a suggestion on what Gill was planning, both Kim and Ron were in motion; they were determined to stop him before Gill had a chance to infect more people. Dr Director looked at the backs of the two teens as they went to stop Gill and said "alright leave Gill to Team Possible, we need to figure out how to cure the infected, someone get me in contact with the scientist helping with Gill's mutation.

As they were running to Gill's last known location, Ron was thinking about why Gill suddenly decided to attack G.J headquarters like that "could it be that he still wants to get revenge on me for all those years ago, or did he want to rule the world and decided to take over Middleton first, well Kim and me we'll stop him, we've done it before and we can do it again" he thought to himself.

They Found Gill to be in the town square starting to spray sludge all over the buildings when they confronted him, "give it up Gill" Kim said, Gill looked at her and Ron and said "oh look, it's the squeeb and he's brought his girlfriend with him how nice, save me the time founding you" and with that shot the sludge at them but both Kim and Ron managed to avoid it.

Gill just started to laugh manically and he held up his arms as he said "you think you can stop me squeeb, you can't I will be more powerful than ever before". As he said this, the sludge he been using to infect people and sprayed on to the buildings was flying towards him, as he absorbed the sludge he grew in size until he had absorbed all the sludge and stood at least fifteen feet tall.

Ron looked at him and said" this still isn't cool at all" he felt he had seen enough of this sludge at camp Wannaweep, when Gill tried to step on Ron whilst saying "good-bye squeeb, I'll crush you like a big" when he tried however he couldn't lower his foot and was pushed back that he lost his balance and fell backwards.

Gill looked stunned, Ron had managed to stop him dead in his tracks and push him over like it was nothing, Kim taking advantage of the situation jumped up and hit him in the stomach with a powerful kick, which caused him to cough up some off the sludge he absorbed earlier.

Fuming Gill tried to hit Kim with a swipe of his hand when his hand suddenly stopped, Ron has used his seemingly inhuman strength to prevent Gill from hitting Kim and Kim managed to get another shot in at Gill, Gill was getting angry now as he shouted at Ron "how are you so strong, you can't that strong".

Ron gave Gill a smirk and said "it's simple, you were going to hurt K.P and I won't allow that, I love her to much to allow you to hurt her" Kim smiled when she heard Ron say that but Gill looked disgusted "oh god squeeb, you sound so pathetic when you talk like that, it makes me sick" Gill said causing Ron to reply "and you spraying around that sludge makes nearly everyone else sick so I guess we're even".

Gill growled when he heard this and lunged at Ron who jumped out of the way, Gill however couldn't stop and crashed into a fire hydrant causing it to burst open and shower him with water. Gill got up and noticed he felt weaker than before, looking down at his body he saw why, the water from the fire hydrant has started to wash away more of the sludge he absorbed.

Decided to take advantage of Gill's weaken form before he could reabsorb the sludge both Kim and Ron attacked him repetitively until he had coughed up all the sludge he had absorbed earlier, the loss of so much sludge from his body caused him to collapse from exhaustion just as members from the hazmat team arrived to help.

The sludge started to wash off the Gill's infected victims, still everyone who had been infected had to go to a decontamination shower to be sure, it was later discovered that Gill was using the sludge he sprayed on people as a kind of enslavement, however unlike other types of sludge he could use this one didn't cause a person to mutate.

Gill was once again back under the care of the scientist trying to rid him of the mutation on and for all, but now that Gill had been classified as such a threat he was relocated to a secure facility so the scientist could look after him but Gill wouldn't be able to escape.

After all long day things were getting back to normal, Kim and Ron were tired, it had been a long day for the both of them and they wanted to go home, they had to restart the interview from the beginning and answered many questions about the aliens but this time everyone took an interest in Ron as well as Kim.

They were told to wait for about an hour while the interview team left to make phone calls and discuss what they had learnt with their superiors, when they were called back to the interview room, it was to no one's surprise to discuss joining some organization. The army, navy, C.I.A, N.S.A, G.J and other less known organizations offered them deals to join their organization.

Kim was happy that all these organizations were finally giving Ron the respect he truly deserved but found that something was bugging her "would Ron of going any of these deals if he hadn't had to step up today, if today was just a interview, somehow she doubted they would of and that made her a little sad, G.J had a point when they starting researching Ron a couple of years ago saying he was the success behind Team Possible, Kim had been sceptical at the time, but now realized, he was the one that motivated her, inspired her ,made her never give up which enable her to do all the things she could do"

Kim and Ron had a chance to talk with one another about which organization they might want to join, they had offers like free education, high salaries, better equipment and things on those sorts of lines. They walked back into the interview room where they could see everyone eagerly awaiting their decision.

Kim asked everyone "before today how many of you would of considered offering Ron here the same opportunities as me?" she could tell from the guilty looking faces that none of them actually considered Ron to be of any value, which made them feel good about the decision they had decided on. Kim spoke again "I think we stick to Team Possible, it's just what we have always done, we didn't get into this business for money or fame but to help people".

Everyone in the room was stunned at the decision, here they were offered things that most people would probably kill to be offered and they were turning it down. Both Kim and Ron stood up and left the room and started to talk about the future, they walked out of G.J headquarters hand in hand and into the setting sun.

**The End**

This concludes this story; I hope you enjoyed reading it.


End file.
